


Is One Fucking Weekend too much too ask?

by Awluvtardis



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I felt that the fact Lin is a cop had to be adressed, I simp lin but the acab is strong in me, cw: mentioned police brutalitty, my take on a Lin who is put in an anti-cop protest situuation, please let me know if I wrote something insensitively
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awluvtardis/pseuds/Awluvtardis
Summary: Lin and Kya return from vacation to a city torn apart by an unrepentant officer's actions.Do not read if a fic based on the current protests would be damaging to you.Mano this is your fault
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Is One Fucking Weekend too much too ask?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, based on current events. 
> 
> If you believe any part of my fic is insensitive in the current climate, please tell me in the comments and I will address your concerns.
> 
> However, do not try to debate actual current events, I am very firm in my convictions when it comes to the crimes real life officers continue to commit, and if you try to enter the comments defending real life officers your comments will be ignored and deleted.

Lin sighed, stretching out her legs after having sat on her arse on a sky bison for the past five hours before taking her rucksack into the house and setting it against the doorframe. A weekend in the Fire Nation Capitol catching up with Izumi and Zuko had been great, but absolutely exhausting. Unfortunately, they had flown through the night, and she wouldn’t see a wink of sleep for hours yet.

She shrugged out of her coat and shirt, her shoes having been left at the door, leaving her in a white tank top and long flowing black pants. She eyed the pants, shrugged, and with a quick arm movement, her metal armor flowed onto her body with practiced ease.

A growl behind her made her smirk and turn around.

“Kya, I’ve changed into this exact outfit in front of you for decades. You don’t have to growl, or whistle, or what have you every time.”

It was a well practiced tradition, however, and both of them knew it would never change, as would Lin’s protests.

Kya wrapped her arms around Lin's waist from behind, resting her chin in the crook of her neck. “Can’t help it Chief, my wife’s hot as fuck.”

Lin huffed, but the smirk on her face was evidence to the fact her resistance was only for show. “Well, your wife needs to get to work. I’ve been away for four days, and I’m half convinced the precinct has burnt down in my absence.”

Kya pressed a kiss to her cheek and released her, watching her wife’s figure as Lin grabbed the last of her things. “They’re not that bad. They’re too afraid of you to do anything stupid while you’re away.”  
  
  
  


She was wrong.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  


Kya didn’t notice the newspapers in their baskets as she walked towards her friends’ usual brunch spot, nor did she register the whole city felt like a rubber band pulled taught, ready to snap. She was too caught in her own post-travel fugue. But Kya did notice when the usual suspects for Sunday Morning Brunch weren’t at the cafe.

She asked Jiin, who was working the counter that day, but they looked a bit uncomfortable and didn’t seem to want to tell her.

“Did something happen? Are they okay?” Kya worried, her lip, eyes darting to their usual table by the reclaimed metal sculpture and swamp bender art.

Jiin reassured her that her friends were fine before admitting they were at the protest.

“Protest? I don’t remember there being a protest scheduled for today, did something happen?” 

Jiin shifted behind the counter before reaching under the counter and handing Kya the newspaper. 

The first page was mostly some drivel about Cabbage Corp and the beginnings of a Korra-centric opinion piece, likely misogynistic, but as she unfolded the paper, the second half of the front page made her heart go cold.

  
  


**No Justice for Innocent Shopkeeper Killed by Officer**

No statement given by police, protests at the precinct expected to continue, Officer has not been arrested two days later.

  
  


Her first instinct was to join the masses protesting at the precinct, to join them in pressuring the higher-ups to arrest the bastard. But her brain ground to a screeching halt.  
  


Lin.

“Oh spirits. I have to-- what do I do?”

Jiin looked at her, face passive, waiting to see if Kya would stick to her morals or protect Lin’s officers. Kya had always seemed like an good person, based on her use of the correct pronouns for them and her tipping habits, but they didn’t know her well enough to gauge what she would do and didn't want to start an argument.

“Lin probably won’t be able to stop herself from trying to kill that sorry excuse of a man, and honestly I’m not sure if I want to stop her!” Kya ran a hand over her face, her eyes latching onto the article again. Then, with hurried movements, she folded the paper, distractedly handing Jiin twice the amount the paper cost, and rushed out the cafe, determined to be there so Lin could both bring the man to justice without bringing a retaliation lawsuit on herself and give the family the shopkeeper left behind some semblance of closure.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Lin had been joking about the precinct burning down in her absence, but as she stepped into the visitor’s entrance on her way in as she often did, usually to gauge how productive the night shift had been, she was met by a wall of bodies, all of whom were on edge.

“What the flameo?”

The nearest body turned around and paled, quickly backing away. The first few clumps of people did the same, but as she got closer to the benches, the faces became more angry, less afraid of her. But none of them spoke as she walked past the benches and spotted Kya’s brunch group. In some part of her mind she knew she was likely sporting the bewildered face that Kya thought adorable for some reason, but most of her was wondering why the women who had only a few weeks ago regaled her with travel stories over fire flake pancakes now looked at her with such vitriol. 

She then spotted the signs they held. 

“ **Haruto was Innocent** ”

“ **Justice for Haruto** ”

What the hell had happened over one damned weekend?

Lin made eye contact with Alasie, the closest of Kya’s friends, and the woman started, seeming to understand Lin had no idea what was happening, and she stopped glaring, but her gaze was still hard. 

Lin squared her shoulders and made her way through to the gates, taking care not to hurt any of the apparent protestors. But when she got to the gate, no one was on the other side to let her in past the platinum bars. She growled, retracted the footplate protecting the soles of her feet and sensed the guards were all around the corner, huddled together. With a twist of a foot, a wall of earth shot up behind them and shoved them into their proper position. They stumbled to get up, eyeing the protestors warily until they noticed the Chief standing there, looking like a vengeful deity about to strike them down where they stood. One quickly scrambled to open the gate while the other ran down the corridor calling for Saikon. 

The man had barely entered her field of vision before she had demanded answers, and his breezy response did not satisfy her at all.

The group outside did not seem to gather for an event that was “blown out of proportion”, nor did he seem to have it “under control.”

She waived him off and went looking for an officer she knew she could trust. 

“Mako, what in the hell have I missed? And don’t lie to me.” The man looked at his colleagues nervously, many of which were giving him hard looks, expecting him to stick with the program. 

Instead, he squared his shoulders and looked Lin dead in the eye. “Ren killed a harmless shopkeeper in broad daylight.”

“He was resisting arrest!” one officer growled.

“Haruto would have never hurt anyone! Much less have fought an officer!” another shouted.

“He was a criminal!”

“Prove it! Show me the warrant! Oh right, there _wasn’t one_!”

Lin growled. “Enough! Where the fuck is Ren.”

“Probably at home, I mean it’s his day off.”

Lin growled again, incensed at the man’s apparent lack of care for the fact the officer had, as far as she could tell, killed a civilian.

She stalked to her office, slamming the door behind her, and pulled out the offending man’s file.

The first two calls rang through, but on Lin’s third attempt, her last before she decided she would go “drop in” personally, he finally picked up.

Her voice, while not at a shout, was heard throughout the bullpen, the vitriol and promise it held making even those who didn’t respect her authority as much as they should have sat straighter in their seats, casting a nervous look towards her office.

“If you are not in my office in five minutes, I will place an all systems alert on your person and send every officer in his damn building to arrest you.”

Lin did not wait for a response before slamming the phone in its receiver.

Seven minutes later and Lin was rising to put out the threatened alert when the man walked in through the employee entrance, slightly winded from the cables, but otherwise unbothered. 

Ten minutes after that saw Lin stripping him of his badge after he waxed poetic about how it was all a misunderstanding, but Lin trusted a sabertooth-moose-lion more than his defense. She called Mako into her office to escort him home, where he would stay until she could schedule a court date for his transgressions. She walked with them towards the door, watching as Ren packed his belongings seemingly without a care, almost as if he expected the situation to be temporary. She said nothing until he started to make way towards the employee doors.

“The uniform.” she growled, and held her hand out for his uniform and cables, which he bent off with a huff and handed over. He started towards the employee exit again, but her hand stopped him. “Wrong door. Use the public entrance, _Mr._ Ren.”

The sliver of fear that crossed his face at those words was the first emotion that wasn’t exuding confidence and smug righteousness she had seen from him all day. But her gaze was firm.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The gathered crowd heckled him out the doors, many of them following him out into the street. Others focused on her as he left, waiting for her to make a statement. But before she could compose herself, a figure pushed itself to the front.

Kya.

She met her wife in the middle, allowing her to fret over her for a moment, cupping her scarred cheek, before Lin patted her arm, jerking her head towards the few reporters who had gathered by the gate, others having gone to witness the former officer’s walk of shame and the response of protestors. She stepped away, squeezing Kya’s hands before releasing them in silent askance that the woman wait for her, to be there for her.

She walked back towards the gate and turned to face the reporters. “As you can see, Mr. Ren has been stripped of his badge and will be under house arrest pending a formal inquiry. I ask that any witnesses to the event come to the precinct and ask to see me personally for eyewitness interviews. I do not know of a date for the impending hearing, but it will be as soon as it can be scheduled. I do not condone the actions of Mr. Ren and will be investigating the circumstances that led to his belief that the use of lethal force was permissible.”

“Why has it taken two days for any action to be taken!” One reporter cried.

Lin sighed. “I was away on leave for the weekend in the Fire Nation Capital, and no one saw fit to inform me before I returned this morning. Rest assured, I will make sure this never occurs again.”

“What about Haruto’s family? What will be done to help them?”

“I am, at this moment, not apprised of what can be done to help besides the sentencing of Mr. Ren, but if they are willing to meet with me and discuss their situation, I will help in any way I can.”

“What about the disturbing rise of injuries sustained by civilians in officer altercations?”

Lin started, staring at the reporter, then turning to fix her eyes on one of the officers at the gate, who gulped under her stare. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned back to the reporter, who looked like she was about to give another hard hitting revelation to Lin before Lin raised her hand to quiet her. “While this is the first I am hearing about this, I ask you to send a copy of your research into the topic, or please swing by my office to show it to me. If that is all, I have termination paperwork to fill out.”

Lin stalked off, Kya following closely behind as silent support.

She had work to do.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this when it's not nearly 4am and go into Lin Dismantling the Police bc they're all corrupt (except mako and the unnamed officer)


End file.
